


Addict

by Viilax



Series: The Spectacular NCT Gang Adventures (Of Love) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Cigarettes, Come Eating, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Eating out, Finger Sucking, Gangs, Gay, Gay Sex, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Lube, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of alcohol, Multi, Mutual Pining, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parties, Pet Names, Piercings, Slightest Temperature Play Mention, Smoking, Teasing, Underground rappers, Unrequited Love, bonus smut in the second chapter, emotionalsupport!johnny, johnny is gonna find love in the sequel, lots of teasing, mentions of past violence, mentions of recreational drug use, safe words, sharing cigarettes, steamy environment, theyre a little oblivious, theyre all badass softies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viilax/pseuds/Viilax
Summary: Taeyong sensed that Yangyang was a threat and needed to be controlled.Yangyang wanted nothing but Taeyong's attention.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun, Lee Taeyong/Liu Yang Yang, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The Spectacular NCT Gang Adventures (Of Love) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823149
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to only be smut, but it escalated. hope you enjoy!
> 
> songs used;
> 
> taeyong - gta  
> yangyang & kun - leonidas  
> stray kids - slump (eng. ver.)  
> sik-k - addict

Taeyong had never seen the guy who was currently on stage before, but he sure was spitting fire. With light brown hair falling onto his forehead, a soft nose and sparkling eyes, it was obvious the guy was immensely enjoying his own performance. Wearing a ragged and ripped band t-shirt with huge silver chains and the tightest pants Taeyong had ever seen, even tighter than his own, he couldn't help but grow envious of him.

The handsome stranger was incredibly talented, relentlessly firing punchline after punchline, not taking a single breath. It completed his performance to give off an inhuman vibe. The crowd seemed to love it, to love him, and Taeyong understood them.

See, Taeyong wasn't unknown in the scene, not at all, and he felt something strange at the sight of the talented man, like a knife twisting itself into his gut, that the other would steal the attention from him. Taeyong enjoyed being in the spotlight, and he was known for his raspy voice, fast flow and strong beats, and he feared that the other guy could easily take his position from him. 

The unknown rapper was young, probably not even older than 20, which gave way for the question what he was even doing in that club. It wasn't a normal club, and Taeyong had no clue how the guy had been granted entrance. 

You see, it was an underground club. The air was filled with the telltale smell and smoke of weed, alcohol was flowing in masses, cigarettes were lit up and pressed out on every surface available. Almost everybody had tattoos on every part of their body, put on display since most people were dressed obscenely. Nearly naked men, women and non-binary individuals were dancing on tables, poles, laps, many were making out filthily or going even further. Drug deals took place, human trafficking was going on shamelessly. 

All the while this foreign guy on stage was spitting his raps out aggressively, animating the crowd to dance, scream and get pumped beyond belief.

Taeyong instinctively knew that he had to do something to keep his reputation as Seoul's best underground rapper. He readjusted his silver-blue hair, messing it up ruggedly, retouched his eyeliner. He pulled his shirt over his head, choosing to get up on stage in only his leather jacket to display his abs and tattoos. Clasping open one of the chains around his neck, he put it onto a particularly large rip in his pants.  
Taeyong was ready to deliver. 

He left his drink at the bar, getting up from his stool to confidently make his way towards the stage. Most people regcognized him and moved to the side, cheering him on. It thrilled him, animated him to give his absolute best and even more on stage. 

He went up on the stage from behind, directly approaching his long-time best friend, occasional fuck-buddy and DJ, Johnny. He knew that if anybody knew what was going on with the new rapper, it'd be him. The guy lived for gossip, after all. 

Casually slinging an arm around the taller man's shoulders, he yelled over the music „Hey, you good? Who's that newbie over there?“

Johnny didn't even have to turn around to see the frown etching itself into Taeyong's handsome features as he chuckled. „I wouldn't call him a newbie, man. His name is Yangyang and he has quite the fanbase over in Taiwan or wherever it is he's escaped from.“

Taiwan. That definitely explained the accent, Taeyong thought. Just as he was about to inquire and get a bit more information about his opponent, Johnny spoke up again. 

„You want to challenge him? He's quite talented, I must say, and I know that you know it, too.“

Taeyong nodded solemnly, then remembering that Johnny couldn't exactly see him from his position. He leaned forward so that his lips were tickling Johnny's earlobe as he replied: „I ain't scared of some wannabe trying to steal my place in the spotlight.“

Johnny let out a deep, guttural grown as Taeyong's tongue dragged itself down his throat wetly. He picked up his mic, yelling „Battle time!“ into it before handing it off to the younger male now beside him.

„You're going to destroy him, babe,“ he winked at Taeyong, then moving on to slowly transition the deep beat of Yangyang's track to Taeyong's rougher one.

Giving the crowd his most intense stare, Taeyong went up to face his rival. „Are you all ready for an awesome time?“ he asked into the mic, making his voice a bit more raspy than it actually was. The crowd roared in return, raising their hands, drinks, cgratettes up at him. When Taeyong dared to look at Yangyang, he noticed the guy was even shorter than himself, which gave him a feeling of superiority already. The other had also stopped rapping in favour of wolf-whistling at him.

Not only was Taeyong more experienced, his opponent was also already falling for his charms. Taeyong already knew for sure he was going to win this battle one way or another.

His beat was nearing the first verse, Johnny yelled something about a great anticipation and Taeyong took it as his clue to get started.

„Hey, yeah,

My city vibe, killing vibe, yeah,

Killing night,

Where we're down, where my mind go,

Killing mind,

Stand in line, I'm so dope, yeah,

Cut in line, stand in line, wait in line, yeah

I'm gonna drop it like that,

You wanna call it like sounds, yeah,

You wanna drop it like that, 

How many times what you sound, yeah.“

As he rapped, he pushed his hair out of his face, directing a dark, arousal-showing glance at Yangyang. It seemed to work in his favour, because he saw Yangyang's smile falter. Taeyong smirked at him, pushing his tongue out just the tiniest bit to look inviting as he made a few steps towards the other. 

The beat slowly changed again, giving both rappers time to adjust to it. Now it was on Yangyang to smile, and Taeyong reprimanded himself as he thought of how dashing the other looked while smiling, exuding confidence, looking like he was born to rock the stage. 

It was a track with only electronic elements, no real finesse to it, just the sole high tones giving Yangyang the base he needed. Taeyong was astounded how he made so much out of such a simple track in just a few seconds, so he didn't back away when he noticed the other closing in on him. 

„Maybe I'm damaged,

But babe I'm a savage,

Got do with the crew, you know that you knew,

But when it's so crazy, we flexin'

Two yards is all we need,

Liar who lives in me,

The spirit of a prodigy, 

Life of a legacy, live in supremacy, trinity.“

As the beat changed back to Taeyong's song again, Yangyang was in his close proximity, so Taeyong took ahold of one of the dangling chains around his neck, twirling it between his fingers before yanking Yangyang closer with it. He leaned in so that their foreheads were touching, holding his mic sideways. 

Johnny had skipped the rest of the verse in favour of going straight to the chorus, and Taeyong didn't find it in himself to mind one bit. Actually, he thought it even benefited the situation, seeing as the chorus was a bit more sensual in both melody and lyrics. Perfect to rile Yangyang up.

„When you look, yeah, I'm trippin' like that,

We don't stop, boy, you look around there

I say going, going, going,

catch me if you can like GTA.“

However, Johnny decided that it wasn't yet the time to switch their songs again, so he let Taeyong rap the next part of the second verse as well. He put his long, slender fingers on Yangyang's cheekbone, delicately tracing it, before pulling away to spit out his next verses.

„Yeah, get greeds, get needs, go GTA, GTA, play, play,

The point you looked at was perfect,

Stand, stop the dance, yo, yo,

Hesitate, hesitate, because it's the same,

Pretend to listen and dance,

What is this, crazy like,

What is this, crazy like,

There's nothing to catch up with here,

So now I'm an expert.“

Once again, the track transitioned, Yangyang's last verse coming up. He turned to the crowd, jumping and animating them to do the same, to hype both rappers up, then took a deep breath to deliver his final performance. 

„In a battle we go, go,

Yeah, we glow, yeah, we glow,

It's so hot, we on a roll, 

All flow, all flow,

No joke, yeah, we goin' slow-mo,

Yeah, cause when the bass go,

Drippin' with a combo,

King with a Sparta, King Leonidas, better drop, woo

Killing with no mercy, said I'm crazy, yeah,

Funny now we're winners, say it back to you haters,

Running through the bodies, they were all the worst,

Losing in a go, you know you like it,

Feelin' like we're blessed,

Clean up your mess,

Livin' a life, we the boss of lyin',

most a jungle, man, follow close.“

Johnny let Yangyang's beat fade out before quickly going to create a bridge to Taeyong's last chorus. People may have thought it was because he favoured Taeyong, it was no secret they had something going on, but in reality, it was because he knew that Taeyong kept his best moves up his sleeve until the end and he wanted to see him play them out.

„When you look, yeah, I'm trippin' like that,

We don't stop, boy, you look around there

I say going, going, going,

catch me if you can like GTA, play,

You can't catch me, yeah, I'm floating like that,

Ain't no mercy, wake up, you're my baby,

I say going, going, going,

Get greeds, get needs, go GTA, GTA, play, play.“

As Taeyong rapped, Johnny's theory was proven true. The experienced artist approached the smaller boy again, this time trapping his chin in a tight grip and leaning in to kiss him fervently. The crowd cheered and screamed, and it animated Taeyong to move his lips in huge motions. Yangyang seemed to snap out of his daze, closing his arms around Taeyong's neck and opening his lips to invite his intruding tongue into a sloppy embrace.

With his teeth tugging shamelessly at Yangyang's lips, Taeyong pulled away, saying a final „Thank you!“ into his mic before going to drop it off at Johnny's DJ station. 

„Thanks, honey, couldn't have won this without you,“ he said, swinging his arm around Johnny's shoulders again to pull him, too, down into a messy kiss. 

As they pulled apart, Johnny winked at him „Anytime, babe, call me when you're free.“  
It was Taeyong's clue to go back to the bar and get his drink. All the while, people screamed his name, waved at him, some even tried to grab his clothes. Taeyong smirked at them, taking his refilled drink before making his way to the VIP area of the club.

As he made his way through the crowd sluggishly, he pulled out a menthol cigarette and put it into his mouth to light it up. He noticed that it was his last one, but he couldn't find it in himself to bother. Dragging on the cigarette, he felt the smoke filling his lungs, scratching at the sensitive skin, and the familiarity of it calmed him down from the adrenaline he had in his blood.

He didn't need to turn around to know that Yangyang, who had wrapped up his performance as well to make space for some other newbie named Lucas that refused to tell anyone his real name, was definitely following him. Be it with his eyes only or even physically, Taeyong knew he had the other boy on the hook.

The bouncer to the VIP area of their etablissement, a gentle yet if necessary very intimidating man named Jaehyun (or Yoonoh, nobody knew for sure), let him through with a nod of his head. His dimples were on display as he complimented Taeyong on his performance „Perfect as always, TY. Want me to let him through? He's looking at you from the bar.“

„Sure thing, got to show him who's the boss here,“ Taeyong replied, trying to sound passive but failing as a smirk etched itself onto his face. Jaehyun just laughed, assuring him he'd do what Taeyong asked.

„It's always a pleasure making business with you, Jaehyun,“ Taeyong chuckled before going on his way, not even waiting for an answer. It wasn't needed anyways.

Taeyong took a sip of his appletini as he steered to the farthest corner of the VIP area. He had an own private room all for him alone to use however he pleased, sponsored by the manager and boss of the club and everything going on inside it. The guy's name was Kun, and when he wasn't invested in illegal schemes, shooting people here and there with his kind of ruthless right-hand man Sicheng, he was actually really chill and nice to be around.

After entering the room, he left the door slightly ajar – something he did rarely, because usually when he used the room, he was looking for peace and quiet to work on some lyrics. It was odd, but he could best relax and focus on his songs with the faint bass of the club's music making his legs shake and the slight buzz of his laptop running as a background noise. 

This time, however, he set down his cocktail on the table before sitting down atop its wooden surface. He took another few drags of his cigarette as he waited, his legs dangling barely above the ground. He mindlessly kicked off his shoes, getting lost in his own head for a moment.

His thoughts focused on everything and nothing all the same. He saw flashes of the performance earlier, of how flustered Yangyang had looked the second before they had made out on stage, thought of the moments when Johnny had been in bed with him. He remembered talking to Kun and Sicheng, remembered how the three of them had once gone on a raid together because Kun couldn't trust anyone else than him. 

On that day, they had injured and killed several people, enemy gang members as well as the traitors in their own rows. Kun had been right when he had suspected them to have a mole amidst them, but he hadn't thought them to be so many.

Taeyong himself had got out of the situation unharmed, just a bit shaken up, as well as Kun. Sicheng, however, had taken a bullet to the stomach when protecting Kun, but had shrugged it off and not retired despite Kun blaming himself for everything. Taeyong had helped them both get over the trauma, Kun more so than Sicheng, and they had been there for him in return and without doubt.

Taeyong was a criminal, but as much as he was a criminal, he was also human.

-x-x-x-

It was only three weeks later that Taeyong should encounter Yangyang again. Their schedules at the club had never overlapped, Taeyong had spent more time holed up in his little apartment to work on new songs than going out to even buy food and the only person he had really talked to was Johnny, who dropped by every other day to see if he was still hydrated.

However, Kun had invited everyone that was an important addition to the functioning of the club to a little get-together in the house he shared with Sicheng. It lay in a rather remote area on the outskirts of the city, not attracting any attention and providing the perfect hide-out for them.

Kun may have described it as a small round of friends, but to Taeyong, it was a fairly large social outing. Sure, he was a performer, he enjoyed being the center of attention, but off-stage, he just needed his two or three closest friends to function properly. Anyone more than that meant a certain level of shyness and anxiety for him if he had to directly interact with them. On stage, nobody paid attention to one's personality, but in private, Taeyong felt intimidated and judged very easily.

Honestly, Taeyong hadn't thought that so many people were important to the club. He barely knew half the people Kun had told him would come, and even of those whom he knew personally, he only ever really talked to four of them – Johnny, Jaehyun and Sicheng and Kun themselves.

„It'll be okay, Yongie. I know you're worrying your pretty little head over this, but I promise that they're all not too bad,“ Johnny tried to console him during the ride to the house. They had decided to go there together, Johnny being a sociable person would be his grounding, Taeyong had mused. Johnny still had had to carry him outside his apartment bridal style, because even after Taeyong had got dressed and styled up, he had still wanted to chicken out.

„Thanks a lot, Johnny. I sometimes don't know what I'd do without you,“ Taeyong replied, the worry still noticeable in his voice but dissipating. He let his hand slide up and down the driver's thick thigh, giving himself a sort of occupation. He also knew that Johnny liked his thighs being played with, so if he occasionally squeezed them over the duration of the ride, nobody needed to know.

As per Taeyong's request, Johnny narrated the list of invited guests down again, providing him with some facts he knew about them. Most of them worked behind the scenes of te club, but some were performers of all sorts and professions just like them. 

Of course, there was Jaehyun, the bouncer to the VIP area, as well as his Japanese counterpart Yuta, who chose who got into the club and who didn't. Taeyong liked to think that they were, next to the hosts of the party, the most important people in the club, keeping everyone safe alongside their countless name- and faceless colleagues.

Working closely together with them were Chenle and Jisung, the youngest members of their group and bartenders of the club. They paid special attention to their several stages and tables while preparing orders, making sure that everyone was behaving well and none of their workers got assaulted. They had to call in the bouncers often enough, sometimes having to support them with a particularly nasty visitor.

Next on the list were two petite yet shameless guys named Jungwoo and Ten, the latter having a name that nobody could pronounce, hence the nickname. Officially, they were just regular strippers, but they worked undercover as honeypots as well, if needed. They had been with Kun and Sicheng from the very beginning and were easily their most trusted employees next to their vices.

Said vices were a tall, lanky guy named Dongyoung who was in charge of the club's finances, legal and illegal, as well as another man about Taeyong's height with a really cute smile. His name was Taeil and while he may have looked like the embodiment of kindness, he really was everything but that. As the head of their establishment's interrogation and weaponry, he could take out every opponent in less than two seconds.

Strangely enough, Taeil had a mentee, of sorts. Donghyuck, or Haechan, as he was known as in the scene, was a feisty guy with way too much glitter on his clothes and even more connections. Despite his young age, the guy knew about everyone who had ever stepped foot into the club, making him the perfect addition to their interrogation team. He could also beat Taeyong in arm wrestling, as the latter had found out in a more-or-less painful way.

Then, there was the Chaos Trio, as Taeyong lovingly called them. Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun were their hitmen, all good with weapons (especially sniping guns), poisons (they had their own laboratory in the club, for fuck's sake) and excelling at hand-to-hand combat. Despite their risky occupation, Taeyong had taken quite a liking to them and their respectively cheerful and brooding personalities. The kids seemed to like him, too, which made him happy. If he could, he'd definitely adopt them.

The latest additions to their small round were Hendery and Xiaojun. Nobody knew their real names except for Sicheng and Kun, which was probably for the best since they were their associates, deliberately sticking their noses into everything and providing the higher-ups with information and, if necessary, backup. Taeyong just referred to them as Rascal One and Rascal Two respectively.

Besides himself, Kun apparently counted three other performers to his inner circle. One of them was Mark Lee, an actual sweetheard with the most intimidating stage aura Taeyong had ever seen. He knew that Johnny had taken quite a liking to him, taking on a slightly parental role when it came to Mark, and he could see the reason for that: the kid was just lovable. An adorable, unorganized mess, but lovable nonetheless.

About the same was for Lucas, or Yukhei, or Xuxi, or whatever else people called him. The guy was like Johnny – a tall, muscled goofball with a heart of gold. Taeyong hadn't really talked to him before, but he knew that he spoke so many languages he never focused on one and confused everyone else, but his big and welcoming laugh made up for that very quickly. 

At last, much to his surprise, there was Yangyang. Yangyang Liu, as Johnny had told him, who had lived in Germany, who had a sibling somewhere across the globe and was Kun's younger cousin. Yangyang, whom, to top it off, he had slept with.

„He's Kun's cousin?!“ Taeyong asked, his face paling. He couldn't care less that he had interrupted Johnny, that the letter was averting his eyes to look at him and that he was squeezing Johnny's thigh so hard that he was cutting off the blood circulation, making the man hiss in pain.

„Taeyong, your hand,“ Johnny choked out, trying his best to stay on his side of the road. Taeyong snapped out of his reverie, quickly releasing Johnny's thigh. „I'm sorry, I didn't notice,“ he apologized.

„It's fine, dude. If I had known he was Kun's cousin, I would've told you before you slept with him. I even made Jaehyun promise to keep his mouth shut about it,“ the other tried to console him, who was now cracking the knuckles in his fingers.

„You threatened him to expose his crush on Yuta if he didn't?“

„Exactly that, so you don't need to worry.“

„Thanks, you probably saved my life there,“ Taeyong let out a sigh of relief. Jaehyun's crush on his colleague was a well-kept secret, actually, and only Johnny, Taeyong and Taeil knew about it. Threatening him with something as delicate as that was just like Johnny, though, and Taeyong really couldn't find it in himself to mind the slightest bit.

Seeing as they had arrived at Sicheng and Kun's place, he didn't have time to dwell on it any further. Johnny, being the gentleman he was, opened the door for him. „After you, my love,“ he said, and Taeyong graciously took his hand. It comforted him, knowing that such a soft yet strong presence was taking care of him, protecting him. He was glad to have Johnny as his best friend, knowing fully well that nobody else could ever replace him.

The door opened before they had the chance to ring the doorbell, none other than Yangyang opening it. He looked down at their intertwined hands, and Taeyong could have sworn that he saw a frown take over Yangyang's handsome features for a split second, but he shrugged it off.

„Come in, guys! You're the last ones,“ Yangyang trailed off cheerily, leaving the door open for them to come in as he already made his way back into the grand living room. They closed the door behind themselves, Johnny's hand giving Taeyong's another reassuring squeeze. He knew how much Taeyong hated to be the last one to be arriving someplace, how much it unsettled him, so he entered the room first.

After greeting everybody by just shouting into the room, Johnny took place on a free pillow on the floor, draggind Taeyong down with him. Conveniently, the last seats had been next to each other, so he didn't have to pull Taeyong into his lap (even if the latter might have preferred that).

„Alright now, who wants some shots?“

After Ten had provided everyone with the most diverse amount of alcohol Taeyong had ever seen in his life, the atmosphere loosened up. Sure, it had never been tense to begin with, but to Taeyong, seeing that nobody was too focused on him calmed him down immensely.

It was during Truth Or Dare that he should get to think otherwise. Yeah, that game was the oldest party game ever, and it couldn't even be considered a proper game, but it was fun and they were all tipsy, so they played along with whomever had suggested it (Taeyong didn't remember) and pulled out an empty tequila bottle from between the couch pillows. How the bottle had ended up wedged in between there was beyong Taeyong's intoxicated imagination.

Yuta was the first one to go and the bottle ended up pointing at Johnny. „Truth or dare? It's the first round, I might go easy on you,“ he teased.

„Well then, truth, just to see how easy your questions will be today,“ Johnny replied cheekily. It was common knowledge that Yuta had the worst questions, but his dares were even nastier, so they all knew that Johnny had it coming for him either way. Might as well get out of it the less embarrasing way.

„Out of everybody in this room, who have you slept with?“ At the question, a few loose hollers broke out, mostly from their newer additions who didn't know about Johnny's playboy side yet.

„Taeil, Jaehyun, Taeyong, Mark, Jungwoo and Doyoung. Easy,“ Johnny shrugged like it was nothing, completely ignoring Lucas's loud gasp and Jisung's slightly disgusted facial expression. He spun the bottle, and it pointed at Renjun. „Truth or dare for you, litlle one?“

„Don't call me that,“ Renjun mumbled before settling on the dare option. 

„Make out with Jeno and Jaemin simultaneously. I really want to see how you guys handle that.“

„What, haven't had a threesome before, loverboy?“ Jaemin smitked at him, to which Johnny replied: „Yes, but not with any one of you guys. How about we change that in the future?“ The reply sent Jaemin sputtering, and Renjun started to kiss Jeno fervently. „Hey!“ Jaemin shouted when he noticed that they had started without him, immediately attaching his own, pink lips to Renjun's prominant adam's apple.

Their romantic bantering continued on for a little while, until Johnny decided that they had all seen enough. „Just as it was getting exciting,“ Jaemin pouted, shuffling so that he was sitting in Jeno's lap, who threw his arm around his lover. Renjun spun the bottle and it landed at Jisung.

„Truth,“ the younger chose even before Renjun could even get the question out. „Have you ever kissed Chenle?“

Jisung's face turned red, but that might have been from the alcohol. He stamered out a reply that might have been an approval, but Hendery complained that he couldn't hear it, so Chenle shouted „Yes!“ at the top of his lungs. Everybody else clapped them on their shoulders for „finally getting to it after years of romantic tension“. 

The game went on for a bit. Donghyuck had to suck at Mark's nipple piercing, Yuta told them about that time he had ended up in the ER with a broken dick after a fuck-gone-wrong with Lucas and Jaehyun admitted that he had a crush on someone in this room, but not who it was.

Xiaojun drank a shot off of Ten's lithe body, making everyone go wild, Taeil had to play the rest of the game naked from the waist down with only a really tiny pillow covering his most not-so-private parts and Kun gave head to a banana they had found somewhere when getting an alcohol refill.

Sicheng proceeded to talk about his frenum piercing and had to let volunteers touch it (luckily, Kun was into that, or there might have been a few deaths that night), Hendery gave Yangyang a tattoo on his left hip bone with a tattoo gun he had brought with him from the depths of hell that was his own apartment and Jungwoo and Doyoung had gone off to play Seven Minutes In Heaven but never returned. Nobody bothered to check up on them, they all knew about the sexual tension between those two anyways.

Taeyong himself had not once been chosen by the bottle or to participate in the dare of someone else. He didn't mind it, not really, preferring to see the others make fools of themselves rather than embarrassing himself. 

As he was sitting there, empty glass in hand, it happened again. A wave of nostalgia and sadness overcame him, he felt lonely despite being in such a cheerful crowd, and while that was a bad sign, it were also his most productive moments.

During these times, he felt the words on his fingertips, daring to flow out of him. He knew he had to write down what was going on in his head to process it properly and turn it into a song. His most famous lyrics were written in that state of mind, and while his more happy and aggressive songs also had quite a fanbase, it were the melancholic pieces that really moved the crowd.

„I'm going for a smoke“, he announced a few moments after Jungwoo and Doyoung had left, abandoning his glass, setting it down on the floor mindlessly. Who cared if it fell over and spilled onto the expensive carpet? Definitely not him, not at that time.

Taeyong stepped out of the room, heading for upstairs since there was a balcony there. He slid open the huge glass door, stepped through and gently shut it again. From the front pocket of his blue flannel, he pulled out his pack of menthol cigarettes, randomly taking one and stuffing it in his mouth before putting the package away again. It was then that he noticed that he didn't have a lighter on him.

As he was turning around to borrow one from Kun, he headbutted into Johnny's chest. „Let me,“ the man said, fishing a lighter out of his own pocket. He lightly curled his fingers around Taeyong's chin to keep his face still, lighting up the cigarette swiftly. He did the same for himself, stepping forward to lean on the balcony railing.

Quietly, Taeyong stepped next to him, huffing out some smoke. „How do you always know?“ he asked. 

„I'm your best friend,“ came the reply. „I should know when you're feeling down.“

Taeyong didn't know what to say, so he kept quiet, hoping it would get his message across. Johnny spoke up again. „Let the words out, Yongie. But I'm not leaving you.“

„Okay,“ Taeyong said softly through another gust of smoke, retrieving the tiny notebook and pencil he carried around at all times from his back pocket before sitting down on the cold ground. It didn't take long for Johnny to join him, calmly pulling the cigarette butt out from between Taeyong's lips.

Taeyong began to write.

„Maybe I can stay and be comfortable living in the past

But I don't wanna be alone so can you take me to you now

And now I'm walking on my way, all alone, I'm feeling so cold

Used to be a winner, everything was all black and white

Now I'm bottom of the pile, a dusty photo

But I've been insecure lately, 'cause I don't know what they want from me

Blocking my vision, my body is shaking, I don't know if I can keep up“

A soft touch to his upper arm was what pulled Teyong out of his reverie. „It's enough,“ Johnny said, his voice not above a whisper. „Let's go back.“

Johnny got up and offered Taeyong his hand, which the latter graciously took. Together, they made their way back to the others, who had moved to the kitchen to play beer pong. As they entered the room, Taeyong only noticed Jaehyun giving him a dimpled smile, which he shyly returned. 

Johnny, however, noticed Yangyang's inquiring glare, pointedly ignoring it and dragging Taeyong with him towards the table to join the game.

It was about three in the morning that the guys decided to sleep. The house was big enough for them all to sleep in as it had several guest rooms, but the rooming had not been thought of. As it happened, Jungwoo and Doyoung called dibs on the biggest guest room, seeing as that was where they had disappeared to and the room was now off limits for everyone else. 

Kun and Sicheng's room was off limits as well, so the others got together to play a game to decide on the room order. They got together in smaller groups to play rock paper scissors, and the winner of each round would advance and compete against the other winners. Then, the winners would choose a room and it begun again until all rooms were occupied. The last place would have to share with Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin, seeing as these three wouldn't be separated no matter what. 

The loser turned out to be Xiaojun, and he looked everything but happy about that fact. Everybody laughed before the three others overpowered him and carried the lithe man to their room.

Taeyong ended up having to room with Yuta, Jaehyun and Yangyang, of all people. He had wanted that to be the last thing to happen, seeing as he was awkward around the younger. Hell, he had unknowingly fucked Kun's cousin, and Kun was one scary man. If Kun ever got to know that Taeyong had taken Yangyang's virginity and then not associated with him ever again, he would be a dead person.

He really hoped Yangyang hadn't told Kun or anyone else, but he was ripped out of his own thoughts as an arm fell around his shoulders.

„Don't look so sullen, it makes your eyes lose their shine, babe,“ Yangyang whispered into his ear. Taeyong tensed. „What, didn't want to room with me?“ Yangyang proceeded to ask. Taeyong shook his head before saying that he didn't mind.

„Maybe we can share a bed,“ Yangyang winked before letting go of Taeyong, going to one of the bathrooms the house possessed. Taeyong took a deep breath before following Jaehyun and Yuta into their designated room.

When Yuta turned around to strip off his shirt, Taeyong whispered to Jaehyun: „Don't worry so much, if you want, I can share the bed with him.“

„It's fine,“ Jaehyun replied quietly, shaking his head. „I got to man up a little. At some point, I will have to tell him.“

„Okay,“ Taeyong replied gently. „Good luck. I'm sure it'll go well.“ They smiled at each other before turning around to get rid of their clothes as well. Taeyong hesitated, wondering if he should sleep in his jeans, but decided that they were much too uncomfortable for that. Just as he got under the blanket, Yangyang entered the room, carrying his clothes.

Taeyong shifted so he faced the wall instead of the other man, who settled in next to him. At least they had two blankets. Taeyong didn't know why he got so nervous at the prospect of sleeping so close to Yangyang again, but he chalked it up to the fear of Kun's wrath if said man ever got to know about what had happened between them.

„Sleep well,“ Yangyang murmured into Taeyong's ear, moving so close that he was pressing his chest against Taeyong's back through the blanket. As Yangyang put an arm around Taeyong's waist protectively, he didn't resist.

The next morning, Taeyong woke up feeling warm gusts of air on the back of his neck, making the hair stand up. Slowly, he turned around, only to see Xiaojun facing him. He jerked away with a surprised scream, banging his head on the wall in the process.

„Ouch, fuck,“ he muttered, holding his head as everybody else in the room stirred awake. 

„Sorry, did I startle you?“ Xiaojun asked in a rough morning voice. „I couldn't stand being in the same room as these three lovebirds. They kept making out! I really didn't want to see them go any further,“ he explained with a twisted expression on his face.

„It's fine,“ Taeyong replied. „Doesn't even hurt that much.“

As he made his way to the bathroom with the fresh clothes he brought in tow, he wondered why he felt this weird twist in his gut as he had seen Yangyang snuggling into Xiaojun's back. He shook his head, telling himself off.

He could worry about it after breakfast.

Later at breakfast, Kun asked Taeyong about a certain man named Chan. Yangyang knew what the twist he felt in his gut was when he saw Taeyong smile timidly.

It was jealousy, and it got worse when Yangyang heard Taeyong ask Johnny to drop him off at Chan's studio.

-x-x-x-

Currently on stage was a group that called themselved 3RACHA performing a song named „Alchemistry“. Yangyang liked that it was calm yet pumping him up. As he sat on the barstool, sipping his root beer and watching the three men on stage, he didn't think about anything.

If you asked him, he'd say he was just vibing.

The song ended, and Johnny spoke up to introduce the next artist. What he said had Yangyang sit up really fast, and he almost fell from his seat. Faintly, he heard Jisung and Chenle snicker at him, but he didn't bother to turn around and give them a stink eye.

„Next up, we have Tayong joining 3RACHA. Better sit down and get something to hold onto, you're going on an emotional ride, guys. Here's 3RACHA and Taeyong with „Slump!““

The beat transformed into an instrumental, mellow one that still had power to it. Yangyang focused his eyes on Taeyong, who had just entered the stage. The man was wearing his signature ripped jeans and chains, but also an unusual, neon orange t-shirt. Yangyang thought it complimented his looks well.

„Where you going? It's hard to keep up

You're moving so fast leaving me behind

Gimme an hour, that's all I need

It's now or never, I'm running out of time“

Taeyong rapped the first verse in a deep, rough voice, and Yangyang would have molten on the spot if it wasn't for the lyrics. Following Taeyong's every move as said man looked across the crowd, he could see the emotions in his eyes. If it wasn't for the last bits of common sense he had left, he would have run up on stage to hug the taller man and squeeze the sadness out of him.

The next part was taken over by the smallest member of the group, a muscular man Yangyang didn't know the name of. He had a nice timbre that was on the deeper side and fit his rap well. However, what made him stand out were the multiple piercings in and around his lips, nose, eyebrows and ears. He was basically sparkling.

The bridge and chorus were split up between the other two men. One looked small and fragile, with a narrow waist that he accented with a thick belt and also very cute cheeks that kind of resembled a squirrel. He also took over the next verse completely, and while his singing voice was high and accented, his rap was fast and relentless. Yangyang envied him for his talent of versatility.

Taeyong took over the second bridge part, and it took all in Yangyang not to scream. He hadn't known that Taeyong had such an incredible singing voice, sentimental and conveying feelings at the right moments.

„Too fast, I try to follow but I'm losing hope

We used to walk together down this winding road

But you're so far ahead, it seems impossible to catch up“

Then, for the last chorus, Taeyong got together with the last man of the group. They were about the same height, but the other looked much more muscular, making Taeyong look really tiny next to him. Yangyang wanted to go between them and hold Taeyong in his arms to protect him from the evil that were other people. As the beat faded, the two hugged each other very closely, and Yangyang felt really confused. Who was this stranger that seemed to be so dear to Taeyong and wasn't Johnny?

„Your scowl is going to be permanent if you keep doing it,“ Jisung's deep timbre whispered into his ear. Yangyang turned around to see the other wiping down the bar, pretending that he was focused on his work. Yangyang ignored him in favor of emptying his beer, putting it onto the bar for a refill.

He was completely zoned out as Johnny announced the next song that Taeyong would perform, so he didn't notice the figure approacing him at all until the other started talking to him.

„Taeyong and I are close friends, but you probably haven't heard of me before. My name is Chan, and you must be Yangyang, I assume? You weren't being exactly subtle when you tried to shoot daggers into me with your eyes.“

Yangyang whipped around, ready to defend himself, but the other – Chan, he had learned – was already ordering something. 

„A ginger ale, really? At a club?“ Yangyang asked at the choice of beverage, to which he got a shrug in reply. „I prefer to be the master of my own mind.“

„That's fair,“ Yangyang said, taking a sip of his own root beer. „With what has my humble presence deserved your attention?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the other man.

„You know, about a week ago, Taeyong came to me asking for advice. The good friend I am, I tried my best to help. As we were composing the song you just listened to, he told me something very interesting.“

„Why are you telling me all of this? It doesn't make sense to me.“ interrupted Yangyang, voice slightly strained.

„Oh, I'm telling you this so you know you don't need to see me as an enemy. You're not good at hiding your jealousy, Yangyang.“

„You're not the first one to tell me that.“ Taking a huge sip of his beer and emptying it, he set the glass down on the counter behind him. He turned his attention back to the stage where Taeyong was performing another new song he had composed; it was called „Long Flight“. Yangyang liked the calm vibe of it.

„Taeyong told me about all of your encounters,“ Chan then said monotonously, and Yangyang stiffened. Chan was quick to add that he wouldn't tell Kun anything, and Yangyang relaxed a little. Still, he was wary of the other, who had approached him so directly to talk about something he had wanted to keep a secret.

Chan spoke up before Yangyang had the chance to do so. „I care a lot for Taeyong. He saved my life and I will forever be indebted to him. I just want to make sure that you are not going to play with his feelings.“

Suddenly, a wave of remorse overcame Yangyang. „Saved your life?“ he asked timidly.

Chan smiled faintly, his eyes growing a bit distant at the memory from three years ago. „Indeed. Taeyong found me at the lowest point of my life, and I'm incredibly grateful for that, so I try to protect him as well. I wanted to overdose on sleeping meds, right here in this club. I was just so tired of living. Taeyong found me, talked me out of it and we have had a strong bond ever since,“ he reminisced.

Yangyang didn't know what to say, so he kept quiet. The situation Chan had described sounded so incredibly familiar, but he couldn't remember why. Luckily for him, Chan didn't mind the silence coming from him.

„What are your intentions with him?“ Chan smiled. „I don't think you intend to hurt him, but I need to make sure of that. He's much too precious for this cruel world.“

„That he is,“ Yangyang agreed without hesitating. „I could never stand seeing him hurt, and the thought of hurting him myself makes me feel dizzy,“ he explained. He had no clue where his sudden soul striptease was coming from, but he guessed it was just fair after Chan's revelation. The other had this aura surrounding him, so full of life yet so melancholic, as if he was existing in an entirely different universe exploding with colors and darkness at the same time, and Yangyang felt the need to tell him everything.

„Taeyong is the reason why I've come to Seoul,“ he said. „I've listened to his songs for years now, and then Kun told me that he was good acquaintances with him. I was totally enamored with him, just from what Kun told me. So, I figured that if I ever wanted to get to meet him, I would have to be like him.“

Yangyang turned around and motioned for Jisung to refill his beer. He took a huge sip and swallowed, letting the taste linger in his mouth and throat before he continued.

„With Kun's help, I started writing lyrics, producing my own little projects. I published some of my tracks, got a good resonance. Then, my parents finally allowed me to live with Kun. I had my first ever stage performance here, on this very stage, and then, Taeyong challenged me to a battle.“

He looked across the room and at Taeyong, who was still going off on stage. Flaunting newly dyed, bright green hair, everbody's attention was on him. Yangyang couldn't avert his eyes as he finished his story.

„The rest is history. Sure, I might sound like a crazily obsessed fan, and that's what I used to be, but I can guarantee that this is not the truth anymore. I'm not entirely sure what it is that I'm feeling, but I know that I would hate to see him with somebody else.“

„Thank you. For confiding in me even though we have never met before, I mean. I think I will take my leave now. Just let me tell you that you're on a good path. I hope to talk to yu again soon,“ Chan said, setting his now empty glass down on the counter and standing up. He bowed his head into Yangyang's direction, then turned around to the dance floor, where his two partners were already going at it.

Seeing his sturdy form retreating, Yangyang diverted his eyes back to Taeyong, who was ending his performance. Strangely enough, they locked eyes as Taeyong sang his last line.

-x-x-x-

„One triple venti americano and one peach sencha iced tea, please,“ Taeyong ordered in a quiet voice. He was waiting for Johnny in his favorite café to talk to him about... well, everything. After having heard from Chan that he had talked to Yangyang, knowing that he had been the topic of their conversation, he hadn't been able to focus on anything else.

What if they had badmouthed him? He knew Chan would never do that, but his anxious mind had planted the thought in his conscious and he hadn't been able to shake it off. So, he had invited Johnny for a drink to vent.

Taeyong had taken it upon himself to order for them both; he knew Johnny's order by heart and the other was always some minutes late, so his coffee would already have the perfect temperature for him to drink when he finally showed up. Also, it helped distract him from his nervousness.

Luckily for him, Johnny was on time for once, pushing open the doors to the café in that exact moment. Startled as Johnny let his bag drop loudly onto the chair in front of him before taking a seat, Taeyong looked up.

„You're early,“ he said matter-of-factly.

„So are you,“ Johnny replied, shaking off his big leather jacket and placing it on the armrest of the chair he was sitting on. „I assume you've ordered already?“

„Of course, I wouldn't want my best friend to be without his highly loved caffeine.“

Johnny laughed at that, hiding his smile behind his hand. Their little banter was interrupted as the waitress arrived with their drinks. They thanked her as she scurried off, both cupping their drinks. Funnily enough, they both let go at the same time, for Taeyong's hands were freezing and Johnny's drink was scalding hot. They chuckled, pushing the beverages aside for now.

„You wanted to talk?“ Johnny asked, contemplating to risk it and take a sip of his americano. One scolding look from Taeyong was enough to have him smile sheepishly and leave the thought aside.

„Yeah, and I assume you already know why,“ he said grimly.

At the same time, they both said „Yangyang“. 

„Chan told me he talked to him,“ Taeyong began, his voice as neutral as he couldn manage. He didn't want to let on how much it actually bothered him, even though he knew that Johnny could read him like an open book. Johnny didn't say anything and waited for Taeyong to continue. It was clear to him that they needed to have this conversation at Taeyong's pace, not at his own.

„He said it went well, but refused to tell me what exactly Yangyang told him,“ he explained further. As Taeyong's gaze grew just the tiniest bit vacant, Johnny jumped in and voiced his own thoughts.

„Maybe he wants you to find out for yourself and doesn't want to interfere even more?“ he proposed. It sounded logical to Taeyong, but this nagging voice at the back of his mind wouldn't let him have any of it.

„We both know that I was the topic of their talk, but I doubt they said anytihng nice,“ he sighed, stirring his iced tea. Johnny, however, refused to see his best friend like this, no matter how many times it had happened already.

„Taeyong, babe, look at me,“ he said gently, reaching his hand out and pushing Taeyong's chin up with two fingers. „We've had this conversation countless of times, and this little monster in your head won't lwave you alone, I know. Even if I can't make it go away, I'm sure that Chan and Yangyang want it gone, too. They're like me, you know?“ he smiled softly.

„Like you?“ Taeyong asked, big eyes looking up at Johnny, a small pout on his lips as he finally tried a tiny sip of his tea. 

„Like me,“ Johnny confirmed, moving his hand to push a few stray strands of hair behind the other's ear. „All of us are totally enamored with you.“ Johnny retracted his hand, taking a huge gulp of his coffee. The heat stung his tongue and the roof of his mouth, but he couldn't care less even as he winced. Taeyong held his own drink to Johnny's lips so the man could drink it and ease the pain.

„Thanks,“ Johnny smiled as they fell back into their chairs. 

„I know this sounds hard, but I think you should tell Yangyang how you feel. This is eating away at you and I hate seeing you like this,“ Johnny admitted with a sad shake of his head. He would work hard to make Taeyong happy, even if it was with someone other than himself. 

„Can you be there?“ Taeyong inquired without hesitation, and while Johnny absolutely basked in the feeling of knowing how much he meant to the other. Giving a timid smile, he said: „Of course I will be there. Anything for you, Yongie.“

Taeyong smiled timidly, looking up at Johnny through his lashes, but as he was about to reply, the doorbell of the café chimed, announcing a new customer. Normally, that wouldn't have been anything unusual, but the customer was none other that Yangyang.

„Hide me,“ Taeyong whisper-yelled, raisinghis hands to hide his face. Johnny laughed heartily before turning around to see who was there. As he saw Yangyang, his smile faltered a bit, but he quickly regained control of his facial muscles and waved out to the smaller man. Johnny knew that that was the chance for Taeyong to open up. Sure, they had just talked about it a moment prior, but the sooner it happened, the earlier he would get rid of his worries.

„Talk to him,“ Johnny advised with a hint of seriousness in his voice before joining Yangyang at the counter to invite him over to their table. After Yangyang's order – a caramel frappuccino and a triple chocolate cookie – had been handed to him, they both headed back to Taeyong, who was trying to ease his nervousness. It calmed him immensely that Johnny sat down next to him, patting his thigh beneath the table in a reassuring manner, while Yangyang took a seat across from them.

Taking a deep breath, Taeyong mentally prepared himself for what he was about to say. He knew what Johnny wanted him to do, and he wasn't about to disappoint his friend. Most importantly, he wasn't going to disappoint himself. If he didn't do this right now, his mind would never calm down. No matter the outcome of the conversation, Taeyong would be able to collect himself with the knowledge he would hopefully get out of it. 

„I've been meaning to talk to you,“ he said. It sounded severe. A lot more so than he had intended it to. „It's not that serious,“ he followed up, just to ease both Yangyan's and his own nerves. Yangyang had started getting queasy at his sentence – in retrospect, it really wasn't the best conversation starter – and Taeyong tried to smile friendly. He succeeded halfway, if the one corner of his mouth that Yangyang curled up was anything to go by. 

Johnny wanted to say that it was serious indeed, but he kept his mouth shut instead. This was supposed to be a private conversation, and he was only there as per Taeyong's request, but it would be better if the other two just forgot he was listening in on such a private moment. 

It would hurt less.

„Chan told me you talked to him, and this is going to sound dumb as fuck, but..“ Taeyong trailed off. He took a huge sip of his iced tea, sucking so strongly the ice cubes in it were rattling, but he didn't care. „You told him how much of a wannabe gangster fuck-up you think I am, right?“

At Taeyong's statement, Yangyang was beyong shocked. He dropped the cookie he was about to take a bite out of on his plate, his mouth falling open. It pained him to hear how low the person he liked so much thought of himself, and it hurt even more that he thought Yangyang would think the same.

„What? No! I would- I could never think that!“ he exclaimed, so loud that the barista shot him a look. Hepaid the woman no mind, but continued on in a more appropriate volume. „Taeyong, I- okay, I guess this is the moment.“

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Opening his eyes, he said „I told him about how much I love you,“ he said solemnly. „It's okay if you don't feel the same. Just know that I've always thought about you like that ever since I first heard your songs back in Taiwan, and I'm just incredibly happy you even acknowledged my presence here in Seoul. I'm in love with you, Taeyong.“

Taeyong was absolutely stunned. He didn't know what it was what he felt for the other, but he knew that it went beyong pure infatuation. Completely going against his own principles, he took Yangyang's hand in his own.

„I must admit that I'm not sure about my feelings yet, but I would like to try dating you.“

-x-x-x-

Taeyong was up on stage again, which was nothing unusual. His intention behind his newest song, though, was.

He looked directly into Yangyang's eyes as he started rapping the chorus.

„I'm addicted to your love.“


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I finally managed to finish the bonus smut chapter! It may not be the longest or best, but I hope that you all like it at least a bit. Thank you for reading! <3

That was the exact reason why he startled when the door to his room was suddenly thrown shut rather loudly, and he looked up to see Yangyang grin deviously at him. He quickly regained his composure, hopping off the table while dragging on his cigarette once again. It was almost finished, but Taeyong didn't throw it away, not yet.

„Aww, did I catch the big, scary rapper Lee Taeyong off-guard?“ Yangyang fake-cooed. „Don't think I didn't see you flinch, pretty boy.“ The other dragged a hand down Taeyong's exposed chest in a slow, teasing manner. Said man let him do how he pleased, calmly blowing out the smoke in his lungs, directly into Yangyang's face. Yangyang seemed unbothered, if he even realized it at all, seeing as he was just licking his lips greedily.

„Such big words coming from such a small, petite mouth. Don't you think you could use it for something better?“

„For example?“ Yangyang teased back, he finally looked up so that they made eye contact, hand now resting above Taeyong's waistband. The latter took the last drag of his cigarette, then leaned in without preamble. He pressed his lips directly onto Yangyang's, waiting for the other to open his mouth.

Yangyang seemed to understand what his plan was as he opened up his lips and dived his tongue directly against Taeyong's, predatorily inhaling the menthol smoke like his life depended on it. Taeyong put his hands on Yangyang's waist firmly and pulled him so close that their chests touched. He dragged his teeth over Yangyang's tongue, eliciting a moan from the boy. He smirked against his lips and pulled away.

„Much better, don't you think?“

„I can definitely work with that.“ Yangyang replied, in a swift motion leaving Taeyong's side completely and lying down on the bed, spreading his limbs out. 

„Come on now, or do you not want to fuck?“ he asked as Taeyong, still shocked from the other's boldness even though it really shouldn't have come as a surprise, was still standing there. The sentiment of not showing Yangyang who the boss was, not pushing him to his limits and beyond them, had him almost scramble over to the bed, too. Almost. Instead, he managed to settle his knees next to the boy's waist calmly, just bordering on sensually.

Taeyong went right to work, pushing Yangyang's rough shirt up to his nipples. He really hadn't expected the other to have both of them pierced, not even in his wildest (short-lived, seeing how he had known the boy for only some hours) fantasies. Yangyang noticed his hesitation and chuckled a bit. 

„Touch them, baby.“

Taeyong growled at the pet name, glancing up menaciously at Yangyang through his thick bangs. „Don't call me that.“

To emphasize his statement, he took both piercings into his hands and twisted them harshly. It had Yangyang's body arch into his touch, his hands twist the bedsheets so hard that his knuckled turned white and his lips release a sound of pain and pleasure so loud it could nearly be counted as a scream. Taeyong smirked, taking in his success and making Yangyang shut up, so he repeated the action.

Yangyang mewled, his body buckling and trembling, and it had Taeyong laugh at how easy it seemed to make the other a pliant mess. He could feel Yangyang's gaze heavy on him as he laughed, but before the other had a chance to even open his touth to say something about it, Taeyong attached his lips to Yangyang's collarbones and began creating his very own art on the canvas that was Yangyang's body.

He took his time trailing down the expanse of skin he had access to, sucking and licking, biting and scratching with both teeth and occasionally his fingernails. At some point, Yangyang's hands had found their way into Taeyong's hair, messing the neatly messy stile up beyond repair.

As Taeyong reached Yangyang's waistband, licking over and nosing at the faint line of pubics there, the other stopped him.

„Wait, I thought this was going to be the other way around,“ Yangyang mumbled almost incoherently, but Taeyong understood him nonetheless. He sat up straight, keeping his hands on the smaller guy's hips.

„Another time maybe, but tonight is going to show you your boundaries,“ Taeyong said, a slight tinge of mirth detectable in his voice. As he saw Yangyang's expression, however, his confident half-smile faltered.

Then, Yangyang said what Taeyong had already kind of expected him to say.

„I've never bottomed for someone else before.“

Another small smile fought its way onto Taeyong's face, a reassuring one.

„Don't worry, I've been there before. It really wasn't the best because he was, well, a bit rude, to say it nicely, so I'll make sure your experience will be better. Is that okay for you?“ Taeyong questioned, no edge to his voice and his eyes softened. It made Yangyang feel oddly calm considering the situation, but he found himself nodding.

Taeyong, however, needed more than just that. „Words, baby, I need you to talk to me. Do you trust me?“

„I trust you,“ Yangyang said, and Taeyong thought that he had never heard someone sound that honest before, not even his own mother when she had told him he loved him. Okay, maybe those things were on the same level, but the level was extremely high. He had never heard someone sound that honest except for his mom.

„What's your safeword, then? Just in case you want to stop.“

„Chocolate,“ he replied, laying all of his faith into just that one word. Taeyong felt something deep in his soul stir at the fondness of the moment.

However, said moment was gone when Yangyang spoke up again. 

„So what, are you going to get started anytime soon?“

The teasing unravelled its effect immediately. Taeyong threw his leather jacket to the side, then proceeded to try and get Yangyang's shirt off his lithe body. Had he not moved to sit up a bit, the article of clothing might have torn under the sheer amount of force Taeyong was exposing it to.

Yangyang chuckled as the cloth was thrown to the side haphazardly. „Slow down there, tiger.“

Taeyong looked him in the eyes, not breaking eye contact as he slid down to the edge of the bed, getting up. Yangyang was afraid he was going to leave for a second, but Taeyong just undid his chained belt and fly and took off his pants, motioning for Yangyang to do the same. The boy happily obliged, kicking off his shoes and pants and going against his methods as he carelessly let everything drop to the floor.

„Good boy,“ Taeyong praised him in that incredibly sexy voice of his while crawling back atop Yangyang. Before settling down completely, he reached over the other to his nightstand to pull a half-empty bottle of lube out of it. He pointedly ignored the provoking look Yangyang was giving him.

He let the bottle lay near them on the bed, and as Taeyong moved to nose at Yangyang's clothed dick, the bottle rolled down and touched Yangyang's ribs, who let out a moan at the cold sensation. 

„Someone enjoys temperature play, hm?“

Yangyang just mumbled something that vaguely sounded like „Yes, now get it on with.“, and Taeyong didn't find himself complaining. After mouthing careful butterfly kisses to the warm piece of clothing, he pulled away just a bit to get rid of the fabric. Yangyang's dick finally sprang free, and the relieved groan that left Yangyang's lips was pure music to Taeyong.

Not wasting a single breath, his own mouth circled around the read, leaking head of Yangyang's cock. He lapped up the bits of excessive cum, his tongue diving right into the slit. Suckling at the head and toying with his frenum, Taeyong managed to have Yangyang create the most beautiful cacophony of obscenety to ever have blessed his ears.

Soon enough, he started bopping his head up and down gently with hollowed-out cheeks in rhythm with the faint bass of the heavy music playing outside their little sanctuary. He pressed his tongue to the prominent vein on the underside of Yangyang's hard dick, dragging it down slowly. As he reached the base, he pulled off completely only to swiftly go back to the base and even further down.

The chilly air inside the room hit Yangyang's exposed dick, but he couldn't complain as he felt Taeyong's mouth enclose one of his balls, his slim, long fingers fondling the other. Yangyang briefly wondered if he had ever even taken a breath in between all of his moaning since he had entered the room, but he quickly discarded that thought in favor of focusing on the heavenly feeling of having his balls played with.

In all of his focusing, he focused so much that he almost missed the sensation of Taeyong replacing his mouth with his other hand. However, he was very suddenly thrown back into reality as he felt the experienced man lick a hot, wet stripe all over the expanse of his rim, blowing cold air onto it afterwards. Yangyang shuddered, but it was more pleasure than anything else.

„Can you ease up for me, baby? I don't want to hurt you,“ Taeyong softly spoke against Yangyang's perineum as the latter's thoughts ran wild. He shook his head, trying to shake off his intrusive mind. „Yeah, sorry, just got caught up a bit,“ he smiled sheepishly.

„Don't worry, baby, it's normal. I was the same.“

As he looked down only to see Taeyong look up at him, pupils blown the widest that was possible, Yangyang encouraged him to go on. Taeyong took the invitation, laying his hands onto Yangyang's cheeks to spread them apart, covering his rim with his mouth.

After a few kittenish licks, Taeyong felt the muscle give in a little, so he used the opportunity to slowly push his tongue into it. With every millimeter he slid in, he felt the soft, pulsating warmth that were Yangyang's insides. He gave it his all to explore him thoroughly, suddenly regretting not having done this to anyone in so long. He had missed the feeling of his tongue being obstructed by someone's walls, of having to fight for every centimeter he got to taste of his partner.

Yangyang let out a high-pitched yipping sound at the intrusion, that quickly turnd into a pleased sigh. Due to how wet Taeyong's tongue was, the glide was extremely easy, and he felt no pain at all. It was a bit strange to suddenly have something inside of him, yes, but it didn't hurt. Taeyong was sticking true to his word of making this experience pleasurable to Yangyang, memorable in a good way, and Yangyang basked in it.

With every slide, Taeyong went just the tiniest bit deeper, and it wasn't long until his teeth hit Yangyang's rim. He gently grazed them over it and moaning, getting a very eager response. Before he repeated his action, though, he let off completely. Yangyang's cry died in his throat as he realized Taeyong was reaching for the lube, and that it was now that things would get real serious.

Taeyong just winked at him as he uncapped the bottle and drizzled a huge amount of the sticky liquid onto his fingers. „It's going to be extra cold just for you.“

Yangyang let out a frustrated grunt, but even that didn't manage to hide his amusement completely. It was a miracle to him as to how Taeyong got this explicit situation to be humorous, completely taking his thoughts off everything that intimidated him, even if only for a moment. He appreciated it a bunch.

Rolling his eyes, he replied: „You're a sadist, Lee Taeyong.“

„That I can be.“

With no warning whatsoever, Taeyong proved true his previous statement, two of his slender digits pressing to his rim, trying to coax it open and slip the first finger in.  
Taeyong pushed in his index finger slowly but steadily until it sat snug inside the younger. He didn't dare to move, knowing that Yangyang must be experiencing some sort of discomfort.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I went all in so fast, I couldn't hold back" Taeyong apologized, searching for Yangyang's eyes.

The man in question just nodded with his eyes half closed. Taeyong, however, wasn't happy with a non-verbal reply.

"Are you sure?" he inquired, still not moving even the tip of his finger. "Yes," Yangyang said, hoping to get a movement out of the other as he tried pushing back onto the digit.

"I like the pain, but only if it isn't too much, and this is perfect right now," Yangyang admitted. It seemed to work; Taeyong pulled out his finger and pushed it back in, maintaining a slower pace. Then, he removed it completely, and Yangyang whimpered just the tiniest bit.

Taeyong knew how important it was to stretch the rim properly. It was where Yangyang - everybody, really - was experiencing the most discomfort, so he wanted to pay extra attention to the tender area. He poured more lube onto his fingertip and pushed in until the first knuckle.

Trying to get hooked beneath the rim, Taeyong moved his finger around it in a circular motion. He tugged his fingertip into every direction a little to get the rim used to the ministrations and have it relax. Sure, Yangyang liked a bit of pain, but Taeyong was sure that his little massage would only do so much to ease any pain away.

He used his free hand to pour lube over the busy one, then placed the bottle next to himself again and the hand on Yangyang's hip.

"How did you find out you liked a little pain?" he asked, genuinely curious. Besides his first fingertip, he pushed in a second, then bringing both fingers in until the second knuckle. Yangyang let out a breathy, ragged breath that turned into a moan before replying.

"I made out with some guy once and he bit into my shoulder," the younger male explained. "I was so shocked at my own reaction that I left him, who definitely would have been my first, but now that I'm here.. I don't think I regret leaving him. I didn't even know his name." Yangyang chuckled, rim easing up around the two digits that were almost fully up his hole.

"I'll keep that in mind," Taeyong said, letting go of Yangyang for more lube again. He pulled out his fingers, lubed them up and pushed back in with a swift motion that had the other close his eyes in pleasure.

Then, Taeyong scissored his fingers.

"Sweet Jesus," Yangyang heaved out as one of Taeyong's long, skilled fingers brushed past his prostate.

"Jesus won't help you here," Taeyong replied cheekily, repeating the motion. "You're such a tease, did anybody ever tell you that?" Yangyang bit back, getting a chuckle out of Taeyong.

Instead of a reply, he got a full-on prostate stroke.

"May Satan take you away for your sins," Yangyang said, groaning when Taeyong dragged his fingers along the other's rim, effectively freeing them.

Taeyong opened up a condom wrapper. "I didn't know you were religious," he replied nonchalantly as he rolled it on.

"I'm not, this is all your doing."

"Glad to have you like this, then." With that, Taeyong smeared the lube over his dick, stroking himself. He groaned loudly, throwing his head back as he thumbed at the aggressively pink head. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Taeyong knew totally well that he had only opened Yangyang up with two fingers. He didn't want to speak of himself as small, because he wasn't, but he was slim. He was thin, veiny and long. What he didn't have in girth, he definitely had it in length.

"Try to relax, baby," he nearly whispered, aligning himself with Yangyang's whole and entering the first two centimetres. Before he went in further, he pushed himself up, trying to stay inside Yangyang while kissing his lips fervently. Their tongues met, slick and wet and uncontrollable, as Taeyong carefully slipped up into Yangyang completely.

Their hips collided, and they breathed into the other's respective mouth heavily, shallow.

They stayed still for a few moments, connected by a string of drool, a lot of lube, and, of course, their whole bodies.

Yangyang clenched around Taeyong, causing him to moan and try to buck his hips up into the younger even further. "You're insufferable, do you know that?" he said, panting hard.

"Someone's got to start working, don't you think?" Yangyang replied, blinking innocently and chuckling. "Insufferable, really," Taeyong stated once again, pulling out completely.

"I hope I can fuck the bratty behaviour out of you," he warned, pushing in with pressure, but going almost torturously slow. It had Yangyang mewling, and Taeyong repeated it a few more times. When he noticed that Yangyang was getting used to his ministrations, he sped up without a warning, hitting the other's prostate spot-on.

"Fucking tease!" Yangyang near screamed, and Taeyong, despite how unfitting it might have seemed, laughed heartily. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked through his giggles, once more aiming for Yangyang's prostate with a fast pace. Yangyang had to catch his breath before replying.

"Stop now and I'll break your dick," he threatened, and Taeyong believed every single syllable without doubt. He may not have known the other for a long period of time, but he sure already knew that Yangyang would keep such a promise.

Taeyong came faster than he had expected. Even Yangyang didn't seem to have counted on it so quickly, even though he had definitely clenched his ass one more time than was needed to tease the other.

It was suddenly much more slicker, and Taeyong slipped out of Yangyang. However, he didn't get a chance to go back in as Yangyang sat up quickly, ignoring the slight protests of his butt. Taeyong could only stare in awe as Yangyang pushed two of his fingers up into himself, looked Taeyong dead in the eyes and, after having pulled out his fingers, took them into his mouth.

It tasted salty with a slight hint of a fruity-sugary aroma, Yangyang noted in his brain. He licked his fingers clean, sucked on them, even bopped his head down to get more of them in. He took his time cleaning them, then swiftly took them out and wiped them down Taeyong's chest.

"Ew!" Taeyong exclaimed. "Now I'm dirty!"

Yangyang chuckled, his voice the tiniest bit hoarse. "Well, you got me dirty, so you might as well get me clean," he winked. Then, Yangyang pumped his dick a few times until he, too, came, directly onto Taeyong's chest and tummy as if to spite him.

"Want me to lick it off?"

"Sure."

Taeyong panted as Yangyang went down on him, tongue following the softer and harder lines of his abdomen. His small, delicate hands caught Taeyong's lithe waist as he moved up and down. Suddenly, Yangyang's mouth engulfed a nipple, and he started sucking on it. As he scratched his teeth over it oh-so-slightly, Taeyong grunted like an animal in rut.

"Fuck!" he yelled. Yangyang pulled off immediately and Taeyong growled at the loss of heat and wetness around his nipple.

"Do you want to clean up properly or go for another round?"

The bass of the music in the club outside their little refuge fainted another time as they united again and again.


End file.
